Le Prince et la Grenouille
by Yuki Shuhime
Summary: Réécriture des Contes de Fée : "Princesse Grenouille" et "La Princesse et la Grenouille"  version Snarry, Pansy/Hermione, Ron/Blaise


**Titre : Le Prince et la Grenouille**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime **

**Type : TS 1/2  
><strong>

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Rating : M**

**Couple : Harry/Severus**

**Résumé : Reprise des contes Princesse-Grenouille (1/2) et la Princesse et la Grenouille (2/2) version HP**

**Disclammer : Tout à JKR.**

**Note : je remercie ma béta-correctrice, Charles Von Konderwick, et ma fan numéro un, Rosie74.**

* * *

><p>Un beau soleil se levait sur Poudlard et ses rayons tamisés par les nuages duveteux frappaient de leur douce lumière les tourelles de pierre du château. Mai mourait dans les bras de Juin et déjà une chaleur étouffante envahissait les couloirs et les salles de classe.<p>

L'été renaissait des cendres de la grande bataille contre le Lord Noir l'année précédente et s'épanouissait comme une fleur qui s'ouvre dans le cœur des jeunes sorciers. Une brise d'amour traversait en ce moment même l'école de Magie et nombre d'élèves trouvaient leur âme sœur.

En ce matin clair, ce serait le tour du trio d'or de succomber aux charmes de leurs prétendants. Les Gryffondors émergeaient d'un sommeil réparateur vers dix heure, alors que les Serpentards s'activaient déjà depuis l'aurore. Aujourd'hui serait un jour spéciale pour au moins quatre d'entre eux.

* * *

><p>Blaise Zabini posa une touche finale à son brushing, qui se limitait à ordonner sa brosse foncée et crépue, et jeta un coup d'œil au miroir qui ornait la salle d'eau de son dortoir. Il réajusta son uniforme, lissant les pans de sa chemise qui dépassait négligemment de son pantalon sombre, et desserra le nœud de sa cravate émeraude pour se donner un air chic mais décontracté.<p>

De l'autre côté de la salle commune, dans le dortoir des filles, Pansy Parkinson prenait un soin particulier à orner ses cheveux d'une pince, relevant ses mèches brunes sur sa nuque. Elle vérifia une dernière fois les boucles qui s'échappaient, volages, de son chignon lâche. Son chemisier était ouvert de deux boutons, suggérant un décolleté harmonieux. Elle avait retiré l'habituelle cravate de l'uniforme mais conservait la jupe plissée et les jambières qui la rendait très attirante. D'un trait de khôl, elle souligna son regard brun et un peu de rouge carmin fit ressortir la pulpe de ses lèvres.

Alors que dix heures et demi sonnaient à l'horloge de la salle commune des Serpentards, Blaise et Pansy sortirent simultanément de leurs dortoirs respectifs et se rejoignirent sur la banquette. Ils avaient tout deux reçu un mot anonyme d'un admirateur secret qui leur donnait rendez-vous à onze heures dans le parc. Au bord du lac pour Pansy et en haut de la tour d'Astronomie pour Blaise.

Les deux serpents se complimentèrent sur leur tenue avant de sortir de la salle commune en discutant, impatients de rencontrer enfin leurs mystérieux inconnus.

« Hey Zabini, tu penses que c'est qui la mienne ? Interrogea la brunette à son ami qu'elle tenait par le bras, j'espère que c'est une fille intelligente et sexy, peut être un peu timide, genre toute rougissante, tu vois ?

-Hum mouai, je vois, je pense que c'est une Serdaigle pour toi Parkinson, mais moi, je me demande bien qui ça peut être. J'ai un petit faible pour les rouquins bien foutus et sauvageons, si seulement c'en était un, bava Blaise »

Lorsqu'ils furent dans le hall, Blaise embrassa Pansy sur la joue en lui souhaitant bonne chance alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Tour d'Astronomie et qu'elle sortait dans le parc.

* * *

><p>Hermione émergea enfin à dix heures dix et sa première réaction fut la crise de nerf. Elle pesta contre Ron et Harry qui lui avait fait boire de la Bièraubeurre pour la calmer et qu'elle s'endorme paisiblement. C'était une réussite, pour sûr, elle avait oublié de se réveiller. Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps pour tenter une transformation magistrale qui puisse donner envie à Pansy d'accepter ses avances. Ce serait compliqué, pensa-t-elle.<p>

Elle sauta de son lit d'un bond et empoigna les vêtements qu'elle avait choisi méticuleusement la veille avant de se ruer dans la salle de bain, ses boucles brunes emmêlées volant dans son dos. Une rapide douche lui rafraichit suffisamment les idées pour qu'elle se concentre sur le plus urgent : ses cheveux. Il fallait qu'elle trouve absolument une potion lissante dans ses affaires et qu'elle prie pour que ça fonctionne assez rapidement.

Enroulée dans sa serviette, elle plongea dans sa malle et en extirpa un petit flacon au milieu d'une montagne de livres à la reliure de cuir. Victoire. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain, appliqua le liquide sur sa tignasse en furie et s'habilla rapidement. Elle avait troqué l'uniforme contre un simple chemisier noir et un pantalon slim assorti. Harry et Ron lui avait assuré qu'elle ferait craquer n'importe qui habillée ainsi, et c'était tellement spontané que, pour une fois, elle les avait cru.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre l'informa qu'il lui restait exactement vingt minutes pour se rendre dans le parc, au bord du lac, et il était hors de question qu'elle ne coure. Arriver ruisselante de sueur et échevelée ne serait pas du meilleur effet. Qui plus est, les Serpentards sont toujours à l'heure, un mauvais point pour la brunette. Elle vérifia la couleur de la potion qui avait bien pris dans sa fourrure encéphalique et prononça l'incantation en espérant que le produit avait assez pénétré pour que le tout soit parfaitement lisse.

Miracle et immaculée conception, c'était impeccable. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade le long de son dos, ses mèches brunes caressant la courbure de son dos. C'était parfait. Un léger trait de crayon pour intensifier son regard et un gloss naturel complétèrent le tout, elle était prête. Elle sorti comme une furie de son dortoir et se dirigea vers le parc.

* * *

><p>Dans le dortoir des septième années, Ron et Harry dormaient encore paisiblement quand un hibou grand duc frappant au carreau les réveilla en sursaut. Le brun ouvrit un œil, puis deux, frotta ses paupières collées et attrapa à tâtons ses lunettes qui trônaient sur sa table de nuit. Quelques battements de cils plus tard, il repéra un hibou de l'école qui attendait qu'on lui ouvre. Le volatile transportait un paquet pour Neville qui n'était pas au dortoir actuellement, aussi Harry maugréa qu'on l'avait réveillé pour rien et se recoucha … avant de regarder le réveil et de réaliser que son rendez-vous et celui de Ron commençait dans exactement cinq minutes.<p>

Son cœur loupa un battement et il bondit sur le lit de Ron, lui sautant dessus pour le secouer en hurlant qu'ils étaient dans une merde noire. Le rouquin émergea difficilement mais lorsque ses neurones furent suffisamment stimulés pour faire le lien entre l'heure désastreuse et son haleine fétide, il fut pris d'une sorte de frénésie assez impressionnante. En moins de trois minutes il avait pris sa douche, brossé ses dents, séché sa tignasse rousse en s'ébrouant comme un chien et sauté dans son uniforme froissé qui sentait ostensiblement l'entrainement de Quidditch. Bizarrement, bien que son niveau en enchantement était désastreux, Ron donna tout ce qu'il avait de concentration pour lancer un sort de nettoyage sur le vêtement, et ô miracle, le vêtement n'en ressortit pas trempé et imbibé de lessive comme la dernière fois.

Sans prendre garde à Harry qui sprintait contre la montre de son côté, il dévala les escaliers et courut comme un perdu jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie où Blaise l'attendrait surement déjà. Bonjour la première impression !

Alors que Ron s'activait comme une tornade pour se rendre présentable, Harry se battait lui aussi pour rattraper son retard. Heureusement qu'Hermione lui avait choisi une tenue pour ce rendez-vous, contre son gré c'est vrai, mais il se promit de la remercier affectueusement le soir même. Il sauta dans un pantalon de lin blanc et un polo rose pâle dont il releva le col. Un coup de main dans ses cheveux les ébouriffa élégamment (oui c'était tout un concept) et il se précipita lui aussi en dehors du dortoir, en direction de la salle sur demande où l'attendrait Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Malheureusement pour Harry, Draco n'avait jamais reçu son papier l'invitant à un rendez-vous en tête à tête. Il y a exactement une semaine, Harry, Hermione et Ron avait décidé de se prendre en main et de se lancer pour séduire la personne qui les attirait. Hermione eut l'idée d'un mot anonyme et chacun écrivit le sien, respectivement destiné à Draco, Pansy, et Blaise.<p>

Sauf qu'au moment de déposer les lettres, Harry ne s'était pas aperçu qu'une silhouette frêle le suivait et s'empara du morceau de papier auquel il répondit en lieu et place de Malfoy. Ravi de son plan machiavélique pour enfin approcher son idole, l'inconnu s'était lui aussi lever tôt pour être prêt et en avance à la salle sur demande.

Dans l'ombre d'une tapisserie, il attendait, ses cheveux gominés à l'extrême, retenus en arrière, imitant la coiffure inimitable du Prince de Serpentard. Un sourire malsain ornait ses lèvres fines et il prépara sa moue la plus craquante alors que les pas du Survivant retentissait dans le couloir du septième étage.

* * *

><p>Pansy venait d'arrivée au chêne du rendez-vous. Le fait de n'apercevoir personne lui fit soupçonner que sa mystérieuse admiratrice était probablement de Gryffondor, les rois incontestés du retard ! Aussi, elle s'assit dans l'herbe encore humide de la rosée du matin et attendit, le regard perdu sur l'étendu tiède du lac.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, un froissement de pas brisa le silence et elle sentit une présence s'assoir juste à côté d'elle. Pansy avait mal au ventre, des papillons semblaient vouloir s'échapper de son estomac. Elle avait peur de tourner la tête et de voir qui se cachait derrière l'écriture fine et délicate du petit mot. L'odeur de son admiratrice secrète chatouilla ses narines et elle se délecta de ce parfum sucrée et appétissant. Cette odeur, elle la connaissait. Mais elle ne pouvait mettre un visage sur ce qu'elle humait avec délectation.

Alors prenant son courage à deux mains, elle tourna lentement la tête et pivota suffisamment pour faire face à Hermione qui la dévorait du regard. Une flamme de désir irrépressible embrasait ses prunelles noisettes et consumait tout son corps.

Pansy eut le souffle coupé, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir Granger débarquer devant elle, prête à tout pour la séduire. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'Hermione était exactement son type de femme, mais elle avait toujours cru que la brunette était une espèce de rat de bibliothèque asexué. Mais la voir dans le soleil de midi, resplendissante dans son ensemble sombre avec ses longs cheveux bruns qui effleuraient le haut de ses fesses, s'était une vision de rêve pour la Serpentard qui déglutit bruyamment avant de fixer ostensiblement la poitrine de la jeune femme, dévoilée par ce chemiser trop moulant.

Son expression devait être craquante et explicite puisqu'Hermione éclata d'un rire cristallin en lançant ses cheveux en arrière. Pansy rougit tant ce qu'elle voyait était érotique. Granger avec un corps de rêve et parfaitement mis en valeur par la tenue qu'elle avait choisit. Elle ne pouvait que s'imaginer découvrir ses courbes, ravir ses lèvres et palper ses seins ronds avec envie. Elle du se mordre la lèvre pour chasser les images qui s'imposaient à son esprit et saluer Hermione d'un souffle.

« Alors c'était toi, murmura Pansy plus pour elle-même que pour la Gryffondor.

-Oui. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue, commença Hermione en chassant une mèche qui dissimulait le regard de son aimée »

Pansy frissonna sous les doigts d'Hermione qui effleurait sa joue d'une caresse aérienne en ramenant la mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

« Non, je n'aurais pu rêver mieux je crois, répondit la Serpentard en soutenant le regard beaucoup trop intense d'Hermione. Tu … tu es magnifique.

-Merci, toi aussi ! »

La main de la Gryffondor se perdit le long de sa mâchoire avant de découvrir la douceur de son cou pâle. Pansy frémissait et ses paupières se fermaient imperceptiblement, savourant le contact de la peau fraiche d'Hermione contre la sienne.

« Tu sais, tu m'attires beaucoup. Je pense sans cesse à toi, commença Hermione, se penchant sur la Serpentard pour embrasser délicatement sa gorge. J'ai très envie de devenir proche de toi. Tu vois, d'être spéciale pour toi. »

Pansy serrait fort les paupières, résistant à l'envie de croiser encore le regard de braise qui la faisait fondre. La langue d'Hermione venait gouter sa peau, une main se perdant le long de son dos lorsque l'autre enroulait sa taille fine. Pansy échappa un gémissement alors que les dents de la jeune femme se plantait tendrement dans sa chair.

« J'ai envie de toi, Pansy, souffla la Gryffondor à son oreille »

Hermione resserra sa prise autour de la Serpentard et une main vint relever son menton, l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux et à lui faire face. Leurs visages étaient tellement proches que leurs nez se touchaient. Pansy sentait la poitrine galbée de la brune contre la sienne et le rouge lui montait aux joues.

« Tu voudrais devenir ma petite amie ? demanda Hermione en plongeant ses prunelles noisettes dans les onyx de son aimée, je t'aimerais tendrement et je te rendrais heureuse si tu me laisses une chance. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Oui ! Bien sur que je veux ! Répondit Pansy qui n'en pouvant plus, parcourut la distance qui les séparait et ravit les lèvres de la Gryffondor. »

La bouche d'Hermione goutait la framboise, et la douceur de sa langue entraina celle de Pansy dans un ballet tendre et passionné. Les bras de la Serpentard enlacèrent le cou de la brune qui raffermissait sa prise autour de ses hanches et plaqua une main contre sa nuque, approfondissant le baiser.

Les lèvres de Pansy succombèrent aux dents d'Hermione qui les mordillaient délicatement et la Serpentard échappa un gémissement, collant son corps contre sa petite amie, réclamant plus. L'insistance de Pansy excitait Hermione qui se contrôlait déjà pour ne pas la dévorer tout entière et quand la brunette la supplia de l'emmener quelque part où elles serait seules, ses dernières barrières cédèrent.

Rompant l'étreinte brûlante de leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, Hermione se redressa et tendit une main à Pansy qui la saisit. Leurs doigts entremêlés, elles se dirigeaient en marchant très vite vers la serre numéro trois qui était juste à côté.

D'un sort, Hermione déverrouilla la porte close et entraina Pansy à sa suite. Une fois la porte refermée, elle la plaqua contre le verre et ravit ses lèvres encore et encore. Ses mains palpaient avidement ses fesses, remontant peu à peu sa jupe pour découvrir la peau fine de ses cuisses. Pansy s'agrippait à son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait, gémissant entre ses lèvres pour qu'elle lui offre encore plus.

Hermione perdit complètement le contrôle lorsque s'éloignant de sa petite amie pour l'admirer, elle l'aperçut les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues rouges, la jupe remontée et son chemiser sur le point de céder. Elle se colla furieusement à Pansy et se lança à l'exploration de son cou. Sa langue laissait des sillons brulant jusqu'à la clavicule qu'elle mordilla tendrement.

Puis, animée par le désir, Hermione s'attaqua aux boutons du chemisier qui s'ouvraient un par un pour dévoiler les seins gonflés et le ventre plat de la Serpentard. Ses mains se perdaient sur la peau tendre de sa poitrine, agaçant les tétons durcis qui appelaient sa langue. Pansy se cambrait sous la caresse et écartait un peu plus les cuisses, offrant au genou de la Gryffondor de combler sa chaleur.

La main d'Hermione descendait le long du corps fin et apetissant de sa Serpentard, dessinant chaque courbe et chaque creux. Pansy frémissait alors que la brune s'égarait sous sa jupe, découvrant l'humidité de ses cuisses. Un gémissement aigu franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'elle sentait Hermione en elle. La bouche de la Gryffondor agaçait son cou alors que ses doigts remuaient au fond d'elle.

Lasse d'être esclave de ses caresses, Pansy rompit leur étreinte avant d'échanger leur position et de plaquer à son tour sa petite amie contre la porte de verre. La brune admira Hermione, les joues rougies par l'excitation, elle se mordait la lèvre en caressant innocemment son ventre.

Pansy n'y tenant plus, elle se jeta sur la bouche de la Gryffondor et dévora ses lèvres avec fièvre. Ses mains s'égaraient à défaire les boutons qui séparaient leurs poitrines nues. Lorsqu'elle se débarrassa enfin du chemisier d'Hermione, elle se colla furieusement contre la brune, effleurant de ses seins gonflés ceux de son aimée.

Hermione subissait sa caresse en grognant délicieusement, ses doigts se perdant dans les cheveux lisses qu'elle avait libéré de leur prison dorée. D'un mouvement du bassin, elle se plaqua tout contre le corps brûlant de Pansy et ondula contre elle, laissant leurs peaux se frôler.

Les deux jeunes filles gémissaient de concert, appréciant le contact doux et chaud de leurs deux corps qui fusionnent. Mais elles voulaient tellement plus. Hermione prit délicatement la main de Pansy et l'entraina vers le milieu de la serre avant de l'installer sur une table et de se placer entre ses jambes.

Doucement, les mains de la brune remontaient les cuisses de la Serpentard et ses doigts retrouvèrent bientôt la moiteur de son intimité tendre et rosée. La bouche d'Hermione s'insinuait partout, dévorant la peau pâle du coup de Pansy, longeant sa clavicule pour se perdre encore dans la douceur de sa poitrine. Son nez mutin contournait le téton durci de la Serpentard qui implorait le retour de sa langue sur son sein.

Hermione exauça sa prière et suçota fougueusement le morceau de chair qui provoquait des halètement de délices chez Pansy. Ses doigts et ses lèvres s'affairaient en rythme à torturer la brune qui n'était que gémissements et plaintes la suppliant de lui donner plus.

Mais alors que la langue de la Gryffondor parcourait son ventre pour se perdre entre ses cuisses, la porte de la serre grinça et les deux jeunes filles se figèrent. Les voix pimpantes de Neville et du Professeur Chourave qui se lançaient des répliques fort étranges, comme « baise-moi grand fou », retentirent soudain et deux corps maladroitement enlacés passèrent le seuil à reculons.

Mi hilares, mi terrifiées, mi dégoutées, Pansy et Hermione se précipitèrent à l'autre bout de la serre en prenant soin de ramasser leurs chemisiers égarés sur une Tentacula Vénéneuse miraculeusement endormie et surtout de faire le moins de bruit possible. Mais Neville et le professeur de botanique semblaient totalement sourd à leurs pas de souris qui s'en fuyaient en catimini, beaucoup trop occupés à se murmurer des cochonneries, comme « oh oui, fourre-moi ta mandragore grand fou ».

Une fois la porte de la serre luxuriante passée et refermée délicatement, Pansy et Hermione se fixèrent, échangeant en un regard bien plus qu'en un million de mots. Un éclat de rire partagé et un tendre baiser plus tard, elles étaient en route, leurs doigts entrelacés, pour le dortoir des Gryffondor où elles pourraient poursuivre leurs activités en toute tranquillité.

* * *

><p>Ron avalait quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon qui montait à la tour d'Astronomie. Il était dix heures presque vingt et il craignait que son cher et tendre ne soit déjà parti au vue de l'attente qu'il lui avait infligé. Il se flagella mentalement de sa stupidité et celle d'Harry de boire comme des trous la veille de leur rendez vous tant attendu.<p>

Arrivé au troisième pallier sur cinq, Ron reprit son souffle et esquissa un reniflement dubitatif au niveau de son aisselle. Bon, il avait limité les dégâts avec ce sortilège anti-transpirant, pensa-t-il en reprenant sa course folle. Lorsqu'enfin il arriva à destination, il resta figé devant la porte. Elle était légèrement entre-ouverte et une silhouette patientait au fond de la pièce.

Ron déglutit bruyamment en voyant que la tour d'Astronomie était parfaitement sombre. Les rideaux habituellement tirés pour l'étude des étoiles étaient restés clos bien que le soleil brillât dehors. Il fit grincer légèrement la porte et le plancher craqua sous ses pas alors qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce. La pénombre masquait encore son visage et Blaise ne semblait pas regarder dans sa direction. Le rouquin ne savait pas comment amorcer la discussion, il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver face à l'arrière du crâne de son beau métisse. Aussi, à pas furtifs (qui se révélèrent pachydermiques), il s'avança jusqu'au fauteuil où son Serpentard l'attendait. Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour essayer de balbutier quelque chose de cohérent, Blaise le prit de court et sa voix de baryton emplit la pièce de son écho.

« Weasley, tu es en retard. »

Ron déglutit encore, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans savoir quoi dire pour s'expliquer. Evidemment, s'excuser pour son retard ne lui était pas encore venu à l'idée (Hermione n'est jamais là qu'on a besoin d'elle, songea-t-il). Aussi, il opta pour un soft « Lu' Zabini » à moitié mâcher par ses prémolaires, à moitié cacher bien au chaud dans sa trachée. Ainsi, Blaise n'entendit qu'un inaudible « Grumfini » qui eut pour seul effet de lui faire hausser un sourcil sardonique.

Ron allait faire demi tour pour s'échapper en courant de la tour d'Astronomie quand un bras sorti de l'obscurité le saisit et l'attira face au fauteuil qu'occupait son propriétaire.

« Tu allais quelque part, Weasley ? Demanda Blaise d'une voix calme. Non parce que je croyais que tu allais te barrer après m'avoir faire poireauter ici pendant une bonne heure ? »

Encore une fois, les mots restèrent bloqués dans la gorge de Ron qui piqua un fard monumental. Heureusement pour lui, la pénombre qui flottait autour d'eux masquait les marques rouges qui recouvraient son visage. Le rouquin pensa au pacte qu'ils avaient fait tous les trois, et ce dit qu'il serait vraiment ridicule s'il avait été le seul à ne pas oser approcher sa cible. Surtout que Blaise n'avait pas l'air particulièrement déçu de le voir, mais plutôt déçu de le voir partir.

Ron pensa soudain à ses frères et à la réaction de Fred et George s'ils apprenaient qu'il avait fuis lâchement devant un Serpentard parce qu'il avait les foies. Pas question de passer pour une fillette les dix prochaines années, se dit-il pour se redonner du courage. Alors, priant pour que Godric Gryffondor et tous ses descendants le soutiennent, il parvint à soustraire son bras de la poigne du métisse et se dirigea vers les baies vitrées qui fermaient la tour en hiver. D'un mouvement de sa baguette magique, il se débarrassa des rideaux et permit au soleil, jusqu'alors étranger, d'entrer dans la pièce pour l'éclairer de ses rayons. Ensuite, il fit disparaitre d'un enchantement (qui fonctionna miraculeusement du premier coup) les baies vitrées qui empêchaient l'air frais de pénétrer dans la tour.

La fraicheur de l'air se mêla à la chaleur des rayons brillants du soleil et firent frissonner Blaise qui observait Ron reprendre l'assurance qu'il lui connaissait. Le miroitement des raies de lumières sur ses cheveux roux relevaient la couleur limpide de ses prunelles d'azur. Ainsi, Blaise ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bien un beau rouquin taillé comme un dieu dans le roc qui s'était présenté à lui. Alors que Ron s'agitait à rendre la pièce un peu plus accueillante, Blaise se leva en silence du fauteuil recouvert de velours parme sur lequel il attendait tantôt.

Sournoisement, tel un serpent rampant sur sol, il se glissa dans le dos de son rouquin et souffla au creux de son cou :

« Alors Weasley, ton petit mot laissait sous-entendre que nous ferions autre chose que réaménager la tour d'Astronomie. A moins que ce soit un compagnon de ménage que tu désirs, dans ce cas, préviens moi et je vais chercher mon balais ! Railla-t-il. »

Ron vira immédiatement au rouge et se bloqua dans son mouvement. La respiration hératique de Blaise dans son dos ne l'aidait pas du tout à se détendre. Dire que c'était lui qui avait donné rendez-vous au métisse et qu'au final, c'était Blaise qui avait fait le premier pas. Sauf que, même si cela faisait au moins six moins que le Gryffondor fantasmait en silence (pas tant que ça, selon Harry qui aurait été témoin de ses phases de demi-sommeil plutôt agitées) sur son beau Serpentard, il ne s'était pas imaginer une seule fois que ce put être réciproque. Qu'il était doux de rêver en solitaire, songea Ron à cet instant précis.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Ron fit volteface et se retrouva nez à nez avec Blaise. Mais réellement, leurs nez se touchaient presque tant ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Ron aurait voulu parler, dire quelque chose d'intelligent, apprendre à connaitre cet être qui le fascinait tellement. Mais au lieu de cela, il eut un réflexe. Humain, certes, mais très bizarre. Il posa farouchement ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes qui laissaient s'échapper une haleine mentholée et embrassa cette bouche tentatrice de toute son âme.

Les bras de Blaise se posèrent délicatement sur sa taille et le rouquin se colla contre son corps massif. Le baiser s'approfondissait à mesure que leurs torses se pressaient l'un contre l'autre et que leurs jambes s'enroulaient. La tête tournée par cette étreinte, Ron s'éloigna un peu, rompant la fusion de leurs deux corps.

« Blaise, murmura-t-il, son front tendrement rejoignant celui de son amant. »

Mais le Serpentard ne put résister à l'entente de son prénom ainsi prononcé, tel le miaulement d'un chat égaré qui aurait retrouvé sa famille. Il ravit encore les lèvres de son rouquin, sa langue rejoignant la sienne avec fièvre. Le ballet qu'elles dansaient bouleversait le Gryffondor dont le cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

Puis la bouche de Blaise abandonna les lèvres pulpeuses de Ron pour contourner insidieusement l'angle de sa mâchoire, son oreille qu'il mordilla doucement, son cou qu'il goutait du plat de la langue. Le roux gémit délicieusement alors que des fins sillons humides recouvraient sa chair à mesure que Blaise le dévorait. Il plaqua un peu plus son corps contre celui de Blaise, lui faisant sentir combien il était excité.

Un sourire vicieux illumina le visage du métisse qui s'empressait d'ouvrir un à un les boutons de la chemise blanche de l'uniforme du Gryffondor. La dernière barrière entre la peau pâle recouverte de tâches de rousseur et ses doigts tomba et les mains de Blaise purent enfin se repaitre de la douceur des formes de son amant. Il découvrait chacune des courbes dessinées par la musculature de Ron, imprimant de la pulpe de ses doigts sa marque sur ce torse tentateur.

Un million de frisson coururent le long de son échine et Ron retint un grognement de plaisir lorsque les lèvres de Blaise goutèrent ses tétons durcis. Lentement, la langue maitresse de toutes les tortures se frayait un chemin le long de son ventre, passant entre chaque sillon tracé de ses abdominaux contractés par le désir.

La main de Ron accompagnait la tête de son Serpentard vers l'érection qui déformait son pantalon, pressant sur sa nuque pour l'inciter à descendre plus bas. Sa respiration devint erratique lorsqu'enfin il sentit la main de Blaise s'égarer sur son entre-jambe, percevant le frémissement de ses doigts à travers le tissu.

Alors que le métisse ouvrait le plus lentement possible la prison dorée qui le séparait du membre dressé pour lui, Ron ferma les yeux, son souffle s'accélérant imperceptiblement. Blaise libéra alors la queue de Ron et s'entêta à l'effleurer de la pulpe de ses doigts, contournant son gland du plat de son pouce. La main du Gryffondor se fit plus insistante sur sa nuque et Blaise accéda à sa supplique en avalant son sexe sur toute sa longueur.

Ron échappa un feulement de bête sauvage et rejeta sa tête en arrière, les yeux mi-clos. La langue de Blaise autour de sa queue lui procurait mille délices et il n'avait qu'une pensée, qu'une idée, qu'une envie … qu'il aille plus vite et l'emmène au Nirvana. Sa main fourrageait dans le peu de cheveux de son amant, l'induisant à accélérer l'allure. Blaise, docile, s'appliquait à donner à son rouquin le plus de plaisir possible.

Lorsqu'enfin, Ron sentit monter la jouissance, tous les muscles de son corps se contractèrent. Ses doigts se crispèrent contre la nuque de Blaise et bloquèrent sa tête pour qu'il ne puisse se retirer. Dans un râle rauque, Ron se déversa entre les lèvres pulpeuses de son amant. Son esprit s'embruma et il sentait que ses jambes ne le portaient plus.

Le Serpentard essuya le coin de ses lèvres et poussa Ron qui menaçait de s'effondrer sur le fauteuil derrière lui. Un sourire ravi fendit son visage lorsqu'il admira son rouquin, les joues rougies, de fines gouttelettes de sueur perlant de son front.

« C'est mon tour maintenant » glissa-t-il sournoisement en retirant rapidement sa chemise avant de présenter sa propre érection à Ron qui se léchait déjà les lèvres d'envie.

* * *

><p>Harry se pressait pour rejoindre la Salle sur Demande. Heureusement, le septième étage n'était pas aussi éloigné de son dortoir que les lieux de rendez vous d'Hermione et de Ron. Il allait donc, arpentant les couloirs discrètement, mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements qu'il jugeait peu naturels (bon d'accord, pas naturels du tout, mais ce qu'Hermione veut, Merlin le veut !).<p>

Apparemment il était le premier, car lorsqu'il parvint devant la tapisserie du Troll, la porte qui aurait du apparaitre ne vint pas. Aussi, il activa le mécanisme en passant sept fois devant le pan de mur et ouvrit la porte qui se matérialisa en face de lui. La pièce qu'il avait imaginé pour lui et Malfoy avait ceci de vert et cela de doré pour créer un contraste entre leurs deux maisons, mais qui symbolisait aussi leur (futur) union.

La décoration était sobre, classe et épurée, mais confortable et chaleureuse. Un peu de Draco et un peu de Harry songea-t-il en se perdant un moment dans ses pensées. Il s'assit sur l'un des deux canapés de cuir beige qui agrémentait le petit salon et attendit, les yeux fixés tantôt sur le tapis chatoyant, tantôt sur la porte de bois qui semblait vouloir restée close pour toujours.

Alors que les vapeurs d'huiles essentielles s'échappant des bougies brunes et blanches sur le guéridon lui tournaient la tête, Harry entendit un léger grincement significatif d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Il était partagé entre l'envie de tourner brutalement la tête et d'admirer le visage de Malfoy qui resplendirait surement à la lumière des dites bougies, ou alors de continuer à fixer ses orteils qui remuaient comme des vers de terre décérébrés.

Finalement, Harry opta pour la première solution et, avant de se ruer vers la porte pour saluer dignement son hôte, il préféra se prendre les pieds dans le tapis et tomber lamentablement par terre, s'étendant de tout son long sur le parquet. Evidemment, sa maladresse naturelle choisissait ce moment précis de son existence pour se manifester … Le Survivant se releva alors avec toute la grâce que ses membres patauds lui autorisaient et se remit debout pour voir que la silhouette qui aurait du être Malfoy venait de rentrer dans la pièce et rigolait doucement.

Ce rire cristallin n'avait rien de celui si caractéristique de Draco, alliant mépris et moquerie. Harry traversa alors la pièce en deux enjambés pour tenter de reconnaitre l'usurpateur. Les cheveux gominés comme l'original, teints en blond pour l'occasion, frêle et rachitique, les membres tremblants, se tenait devant lui, Colin Crivey vêtu d'un uniforme de Serpentard pas ajusté à sa petite taille.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en reconnaissant son photographe officieusement officiel et n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici déguiser en Malfoy que le petit être sournois tenta de capturer ses lèvres pour lui voler un baiser. Mais Harry, bien que loin du physique imposant de Ron, n'était pas non plus un fil de fer barbelé. Aussi, il se défendit et repoussa promptement l'usurpateur qui chuta au sol sans la moindre finesse dont le véritable Malfoy aurait indéniablement fait preuve.

« Colin ! Mais qu'Est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda le Survivant furieux en s'essuyant la bouche de dégout. Tu t'es pris pour qui à me sauter dessus comme ça ? »

Crivey lança un regard noir à son idole et se redressa avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait, ses cheveux ayant repris leur coupe au bol habituelle.

« Tu peux dire, toi ! Tu es beau et célèbre, tout le monde veut être avec toi ! Mais tu n'en as rien à faire, tu fais comme si on existait pas. J'ai voulu tenté ma chance, plaida Crivey, mi geignant mi grinçant des dents. Tu devrais avoir honte de prendre tout le monde de haut comme tu le fais. On a l'impression d'être des insectes que tu piétines sans la moindre compassion ! Tu me déçois, Harry Potter ! »

Après ce débat enflammé qui laissa Harry perplexe, Crivey se mit à faire des moulinets avec ses bras. Alors que le Survivant se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de faire, il se sentit pétrifié par un maléfice. Il voyait à présent Colin se rapprocher dangereusement de lui, le regard agressif d'une femme bafouée à la recherche de sa vengeance animant ses prunelles fades. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Harry se retrouvait à avaler un liquide brunâtre au gout amer. Il sentit le fluide poisseux collé dans sa gorge. Il voulait toussé pour recracher la potion que Colin Crivey, devenu complètement déséquilibré, lui avait fait boire de force. Mais alors qu'il sentait les effets du maléfice paralysant se dissiper, et qu'il essaya de bouger, il se rendit compte de la taille immense du photographe. Il voulut s'approcher de lui pour le menacer d'un index autoritaire, mais il ne put qu'effectuer un bond stupide et brandir une patte palmée à la figure jubilatoire de l'usurpateur.

Harry examina attentivement l'intérieur de ses « mains » et se rendit compte que non seulement elles étaient palmées, mais elles étaient également vertes. De la même couleur que « ses yeux verts comme un crapaud frais du matin ». L'ironie du sort … Le Survivant essaya alors de protester d'un grognement très viril et définitivement humain, mais un simple coassement aigu sorti de sa gorge.

Crivey rigolait toujours, et d'un léger mouvement du poignet, il permit à Harry de retrouver sa voix. Avant qu'il ne puisse hurler, Colin attrapa la petite grenouille qu'était devenu le Survivant et la tint à la hauteur de ses yeux.

« Tu vois Harry, maintenant, tu vas être comme nous, constata l'usurpateur, tu vas devoir courir derrière des personnes qui te trouveront insignifiants. Les effets de la potion persisteront jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un t'offre un baiser … Mais qui voudrais embrasser une grenouille gluante et répugnante hein ? Pour t'aider, je vais quand même te rendre ta voix. Je suis trop bon hein ? Bonne chance Harry ! »

Puis, sans laisser à Harry le temps de répondre, Colin Crivey fit glisser le batracien dans sa poche avant de descendre les étages du vieux château pour rejoindre le lac. Après de longues minutes à être balancé de tout côtés dans la poche du traitre, Harry sentit à nouveau le soleil effleuré son visage, enfin, ce qui avait été un jour son visage … Brutalement, il eut très froid et quand il se rendit compte qu'il était à présent dans le lac entrain de se maintenir à la surface à l'aide de ses petites pattes palmées, Crivey était déjà parti.

Maudissant sur dix générations ce petit minable, Harry plongea sous la surface, avalant une première gorgée d'eau qui le vivifia de l'intérieur. Oubliant qu'il était en fait un humain, il s'amusa à nager parmi les algues, profitant de la sensation de libération proche de celle qu'il éprouvait sur un balais.

Après de longues minutes de jeux qui lui firent momentanément oublier qu'il était dans une merde noire, Harry décida de remonter à la surface pour réfléchir. A l'aide de ce qui avait été un jour ses mains, il se hissa, prenant appui sur quelques brins d'herbe avant de « s'assoir » sur un petit rocher. Dans une position qui rappelait beaucoup le penseur de Rodin, il se mit à réfléchir à sa situation.

Il se souvenait de chacun des mots que le traitre avait prononcé avant de l'embarquer dans sa poche puante et pleine de pellicules photo. Harry devrait donc recevoir un baiser pour changer sa condition de batracien ? Il était fichu, il serait condamné à passer le reste de sa vie parmi les grenouilles …

D'un mouvement souple, il bondit dans l'eau, plus par instinct animal que par anticipation, pour éviter de finir aplati sous la semelle de Fred ou George Weasley. Depuis un bosquet d'algues, il observa les jumeaux lancer dans le lac une petit flacon contenant une potion étiquetée « propriété de Severus Snape ». Atténuée par l'eau, la voix mugissante et essoufflée du professeur de potion qui semblait en pleine course parvint à Harry.

Soudain, une idée lumineuse germa dans son esprit. Il fit quelques brasses pour rejoindre le point de chut du flacon de potion et s'assura de mémoriser son emplacement. Ensuite, en poussant sur ses cuisses pour se propulser depuis le fond, il revint à la surface, faisant face au nez crochu de son cher professeur. Il avait eu une idée … une idée brillante !

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>

**La suite et fin la semaine prochaine !**


End file.
